Labyrinth
The Labyrinth is a major landmark found only in Clearing boarders and very rarely Twilight lakes. The Labyrinth has 2 floors. The first floor contains lots of hidden chests and lots of minotaurs The second floor contains random mushroom areas, hidden chests,minotaurs,The Mooshroom boss and the Secret labyrinth room. The secret Room The Labyrinth secret room can only be found in on the second floor (where the mushroom areas are) to find the room you will need to make a maze map Which is made by placing a maze map focus in the center of the crafting table and surrouding it with paper. You can also very easily see the secret room if you have the cave mode enabled on your minimap. Inside the room you can find lots of loot like ~ Powerful Enchanted Armor and Weapons ~ Mazebreakers ~ Steeleaf and Ironwood ~ Emeralds and Emerald Blocks ~ Potions ~ Enchanted Bows ~ Arrows ~ Mob Drops ~ Wheat, Coco Beans, Seeds and Melon ~ A Maze Map Focus and Magic Map focus ~ Ores such as coal The first floor and how to get in To get in you have to find a very tiny hill in the clearing border. This hill will have 4 doors which will lead you to the entrance to the maze. The first floor contains nothing special. You may find 2 minotaur spawners and lots of chests but nothing much. The Chests you find there are the same as the ones in Normal Dungeons, omitting horse armor. Ironwood and steeleaf ~ Maze map focus (Minotaur spawner room only) ~ Steeleaf unenchanted armour ~ Potions ~ Paper ~ Fireflies ~ Coal ~ Ironwood chestplate and sword ~ Iron The second floor The second floor is the special floor. It can be accesed to from a hole surrounded by iron bars in the first level. You can not just dig down to the second floor as there is bedrock in between the layers. Once you get down there you will find small areas cramped with mushrooms. The second floor also contains the secret labyrinth room which gives you really good loot. You may find the mushroom boss which is also located on the second floor. He is sealed in with fence gates so he cannot escape. It would take atleast 15 hits from a diamond sword to kill him which makes him one of the most simplest bosses to kill in the twilight. Once he dies you will recive a minotaur axe Which is like a diamond sword but has a bit more power and some mushroom stew. There will be 4 chests in the room which contain intresting things like steeleaf armour and TNT. Maze Mob Drops ~ Minotaur: 1 - 2 Meef and a golden axe (5%) ~ Mooshroom boss: 1 - 4 Mushroom stew and a Minotaur axe: 1 (very low durability) ~ Slime beetle: Slimeball 1-2 ~ Fire Beetle: Gunpowder *Normal mobs and and will spawn and drops their respective items Detail ~ It is possible for a dungeons to generate in a maze corridor ~ You MUST use a maze map to locate the secret room ~ Try to have at least Ironwood Armor and a Decent sword (Iron+) before entering ~ Take advantage to the boss room by making safe spots near the fences ~ Slime Beetles can 2-shot a player with no armor ~ Collect torches from torch room when possible ~ If you see a chest in a room secured with iron bars, DO NOT go for it immediately. Instead, break the iron bars slowly and cut the tripwire so the TNT dosn't blow up the chest (And loot!) Category:Twilight Forest